


Нет, я псих

by kotokoshka



Series: Перевод серии What is "Normal" by ImaKaraTabiHe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, OCD - Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Reveal, Running Away, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Когда Лен уезжает из города по делам, Барри остается с Циско.  Все начинается неплохо, а потом катится под откос.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yes, I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980261) by [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe). 



Лен стоял чуть поодаль и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Барри второй раз моет руки.  
  
— Итак... — с нажимом протянул он, не зная, как начать такой сложный разговор.  
  
— Итак? — с любопытством повторил Барри, вытирая влажные ладони о полотенце, на секунду задумавшись о том, давно ли он его менял. — Что случилось, Лен?  
  
Молчаливый Лен шагнул мимо Барри к раковине, сунул руки под воду и взял мыло. Воспоминания о недавних страданиях Барри, признавшегося в своем расстройстве, были еще слишком свежи, хотя это случилось неделю назад. Лен взял полотенце, злясь на себя — его заметная неопределенность явно заставляла Барри беспокоиться.  
  
— Что такое? Что-то случилось? — Барри испуганно сжался и закусил губу. Наверное, Лен сейчас поймет, насколько Барри смешон с его ОКР. Ну и с его растущим беспокойством, которое теперь стало почти что его постоянным спутником. _Признание_ Лену было своего рода открывшимся ящиком Пандоры, потому что его волнение было столь же ужасным.  
  
Барри обнял себя руками и почувствовал, что беспокойство внутри снова начинает расти.  
  
— Скарлет. — Лен протянул к нему руки, показывая чисто вымытые ладони, и нежно взял его за плечи. — Ничего плохого, обещаю, — сказал он, заглядывая в красивые глаза Барри. — Тихо, ладно?  
  
Барри медленно кивнул и тяжело вздохнул. Лен улыбнулся, наклонился ближе и легко поцеловал его.  
  
— Хороший мальчик.  
  
— Я не мальчик, — машинально ответил Барри, на что Лен тепло ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я знаю, Скарлет. Мне просто нужно сказать, что мне придется уехать на несколько дней, по работе, я хотел, чтобы ты провел это время с Рамоном, — как можно увереннее произнес Лен, с тоской наблюдая, как Барри с силой прикусывает нижнюю губу, оставляя на ней четкие следы зубов.  
  
— «Работа» это значит…— Барри позволил недоговоренности повиснуть в воздухе.  
  
— Ничего из того, где может потребоваться вмешательство Флэша, — заверил Лен. — У меня несколько встреч и запланированные сделки. Никто не пострадает.  
  
Барри горестно вздохнул, Лен погладил его ладони все еще шершавыми обветренными пальцами, хотя они быстро заживали.  
  
— Тебе правда нужно идти?  
  
— У меня есть и законный бизнес, Барри, — мягко сказал Лен. — С того момента, как Негодяи перестали активно заниматься кражами, я решил, что стоит заняться инвестициями более плотно.  
  
— Мне стоит остаться с Циско? — с сомнением произнес Барри. Циско не знал о Лене, пока не знал.  
  
— Так будет лучше, — кивнул Лен. — Я знаю, что ты еще не готов принять помощь, но держать это в себе тоже тяжело. — Лен погладил Барри по щеке. — Циско твой друг. Он будет уважать твои границы. Не волнуйся, Скарлет, он не будет считать тебя психом.  
  
 _А если и будет, то Лен заморозит его к чертовой матери так, чтобы весь мир будет считать Рамона самой реалистичной в мире ледяной скульптурой._  
  
— Да, — озабоченно пробормотал Барри, снова кусая губу. — Конечно.  
  
Его глаза были такими доверчиво распахнутыми и влажными, что Лен захотел послать все к черту и остаться, но его дела нельзя было решить через интернет или доверенное лицо. Нужно было заниматься самому.  
  
— Все будет хорошо. А если что-то случиться, я сразу вернусь, ладно?  
  
Губы Барри задрожали, но он смог улыбнуться, сжимая ладонь Лена.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Звони мне хотя бы раз в день, ладно?  
  
Барри послушно кивнул. Он и правда хотел звонить Лену постоянно, когда они были не вместе. _«Раз в день»_ для него было слишком мало.  
  
— Или больше, — добавил Лен, по-доброму усмехаясь.  
  
Покраснев, Барри сказал, запнувшись:  
  
— Итак, мы… сохраняем _хладнокровие_.  
  
Лен фыркнул, когда Барри закатил глаза на свой невольный каламбур.  
  
— Да, Скарлет. Именно хладнокровие.  
  


***

  
  
Визит в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс на следующий день оказался более нервным, чем представлял Барри. Он договорился с Циско о встрече сразу после ночного разговора с Леном. Он не чувствовал себя искренним, разговаривая с другом по телефону, и это точно было заметно. Честно сказать, когда Барри был излишне эмоциональным, он был ужасным лгуном.  
  
С _этим_ — нет, с ОКР, поправил он сам себя, вцепляясь в подставленную руку Лена. Он не был готов встретиться с _этим_ лицом к лицу, но Лен достаточно четко аргументировал, так что Барри прислушался — факт остается фактом, он должен называть _это_ тем, что _оно_ есть — обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством.  
  
Из-за ОКР его нутро больно сжалось, когда Барри услышал музыку, доносящуюся из кортекса — это точно был Циско. Это он, как правило, включал поп-музыку, когда работал.  
  
И он _все еще не знал_ про ОКР. Как же пройдет разговор?  
  
Барри не хотел находиться там, где ему придется скрывать свое расстройство и чувствовать себя неловко, задаваясь вопросом, насколько тут чисто, и используя слишком много антисептика для обычного человека.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, — прошептал Лен, когда они дошли до входных дверей. За стеклянной перегородкой они заметили Циско, который занимался одним из своих многочисленных экспериментов, пританцовывая на месте.  
  
Лен фыркнул, забавно щурясь.  
  
— А если не будет, то я заморожу его mp3.  
  
Барри тихонько хихикнул.  
  
— Рамон! — громко произнес Лен, перекрикивая музыку. Циско слишком увлекся, чтобы расслышать, продолжая смешно качать бедрами. Лен скривился. А если его позовет Барри… Лен покачал головой и крикнул громче, и на этот раз Циско отреагировал, обернулся с вопросительным «хм» и замер, уставившись на них. Потом он будто очнулся и выключил музыку.  
  
— Барри? Что ты делаешь здесь с… Капитаном Холодом?  
  
— Эм… — промычал Барри. — Мы пришли к тебе.  
  
Лен посмотрел на Барри, расслышав неуверенность в его голосе, и уверенно произнес:  
  
— Пришли поговорить.  
  
— Если ты ищешь криопушку, у меня ее нет, — опасливо произнес Циско.  
  
Лен закатил глаза.  
  
— Если бы мне нужна была пушка, я бы не стал спрашивать. Я бы скорей нашел какой-нибудь интересный предлог, чтобы ты ее мне добровольно сделал. — В подтверждение своих слов Лен пожал плечами. — Но я здесь не для этого. Я здесь ради Барри.  
  
Циско перевел взгляд на Барри.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Он не держит тебя в заложниках? Если что, я могу позвать команду Стрелы, они нас спасут, потому что я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, Снарт надерет мне зад.  
  
Барри потер локоть, выпуская руку Лена и нервно отходя к двери.  
  
— На самом деле… _мы вместе._  
  
Циско смущенно моргнул.  
  
— Ну… ты стоишь передо мной, рядом с ним, так что я как бы это вижу.  
  
— Нет, Циско, я имею в виду… мы вместе. — Рука Лена змеей обвилась вокруг талии Барри, и он прижался к Лену, размеренно дыша чистым запахом свежевыстиранной одежды. Он переоделся без всяких просьб, хотя Барри настаивал, что Лен мог просто чистить уже ношенные вещи, но все было так хорошо, что нервам Барри стало легче.  
  
— Вы… что? — ошарашенно переспросил Циско.  
  
— Скарлет и я встречаемся друг с другом в самом что ни на есть библейском смысле, — пояснил Лен.  
  
— О. — Циско прищурился, будто выискивал скрытые камеры. Может, это просто шутка? Но тут он заметил, как Барри прижимается к Снарту, как чужая ладонь поглаживает его по бедру, где лежит рука Барри… это было слишком личным и мало походило на ложь.  
  
Циско не понимал, как это случилось, действительно ли для Барри безопасно находиться рядом с этим человеком, но казалось, что Барри счастлив. Атмосфера вокруг них была мягкой и любящей.  
  
Но он все равно собирался узнать, как это вообще случилось.  
  
Черт, Джо с ума сойдет.  
  
— Ладно… — медленно кивнул Циско. — Думаю, что речь пойдет не о каминг-ауте?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Лен. — Я уезжаю из города на несколько дней, и будет лучше, если Барри проведет это время с тобой.  
  
— У тебя нет проблем с мафией? — подозрительно поинтересовался Циско. — Мне стоит ждать киллера?  
  
— Нет, Циско, — сказал Барри, с улыбкой качая головой. — Я просто… пытаюсь _кое с чем_ справиться. — Он произнес то, что вертелось на языке так долго. — И мне лучше будет с тобой, чтобы я не был один.  
  
— Справиться _с чем_? — с сомнением спросил Циско, подходя ближе к Барри и быстро оглядывая его одежду. Он ранен? А, может, голоден?  
  
Лен ободряюще подтолкнул Барри. Сейчас была лучшая возможность сказать правду, по крайней мере, Лен был рядом.  
  
Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, Барри пустился в объяснения:  
  
— Понимаешь, у меня… как бы сказать... в общем, у меня ОКР, и это причиняет некоторые… неудобства. — Ладонь Барри нашарила свободную руку Лена и осторожно сжала. — У меня бывают панические атаки, когда мне плохо.  
  
Барри сделал вид, что не заметил неподдельного замешательства, мелькнувшего на лице Циско. Он не хотел думать об этом, но Лен смело взглянул на Рамона, прежде чем ободряюще сжать пальцы Барри в ответ.   
  
Втянув воздух в легкие, Барри продолжил:  
  
— Это не страшно, но я… люблю чистые вещи. Вот... в принципе, что такое мое ОКР.  
  
Циско медленно кивнул, с таким видом, будто части головоломки в его голове встали на место.  
  
— Мыло…  
  
Лен повел бровью. Похоже, этот юный ученый совершенно не обратил никакого внимания на внутреннюю борьбу Барри. Ему не понравилось, что Рамон ничего не сказал. Однако, Барри склонил голову, соглашаясь.  
  
Циско вздохнул.  
  
— Ты хочешь побыть со мной, пока Холод обворовывает богатых?  
  
— Я не прочь что-нибудь стащить, — фыркнул Лен. — И если я бы решил что-то украсть, то непременно завернул бы к богачам, — признал он, сделав заметную паузу. В конце концов, у богатых было чем поживиться.  
  
— Он будет в порядке? — с сомнением спросил Циско, переводя взгляд на Барри. — Ты будешь в порядке?  
  
Барри пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, что справлюсь.  
  
Циско не выглядел слишком убежденным, но явно предпочел держать мысли при себе.  
  


***

  
  
Какое-то время спустя Барри оказался перед домом Циско с сумкой в руке.  
  
— Ты уверен, что мне нельзя просто остаться одному?  
  
Лен нахмурился, заметив нервное состояние Барри, который даже не пытался его скрыть, и то, как его любимый мужчина напрягся.  
  
— Мы оба решили, что c Циско тебе не будет так одиноко, и он будет рядом в мое отсутствие, если у тебя вдруг случиться приступ паники, — мягко напомнил Лен.  
  
— Я знаю… я просто… я никому никогда еще не говорил о моем ОКР, и я боюсь, что он подумает, что я какой-то псих… и я… это ведь не ты, Лен, — выпалил Барри, тут же затихая.  
  
— Скарлет. — Лен взял его лицо в ладони и коснулся лбом его растрепанной челки. — Я знаю, что ты волнуешься, но он твой друг. И никакое ОКР этого не изменит. Ты в безопасности, — прошептал Лен.  
  
Барри выдохнул. Конечно, в безопасности. Это же Циско — его друг. Он надеялся, что все будет в порядке.  
  
— Если тебе что-то понадобиться… позвони, — попросил его Лен. Он все бросит и прибежит к Скарлет. — Пообещай мне.  
  
Когда Барри кивнул, Лен прижался к его губам и обхватил его руками, крепко прижимая к себе. Джинса скользнула по джинсе, и Лен сквозь ткань футболки Барри почувствовал тепло его тела. Отпускать его так не хотелось, но Лен все же заставил себя разжать руки и сделать шаг назад.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Порозовевший Барри слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, Лен. Будь осторожен.  
  
— Я _всегда_ осторожен, Скарлет, — усмехнулся Лен.  
  
С тоскливо ноющим сердцем Барри смотрел, как Лен уезжает. Он стоял на месте, пока машина не скрылась вдали. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на дом Циско.  
  
— Ну же, Барри, все будет хорошо, — подбодрил он сам себя, таща сумку к двери. — _Все будет хорошо._  
  


***

  
  
Первую пару дней дела шли относительно неплохо. Барри и Циско смотрели «Доктора Кто», спорили о научных теориях и играли в игры, чтобы разрешить, кто будет готовить ужин (Барри мог просчитать каждый шаг, но позволял Циско иногда выигрывать).  
  
Не сказать, что было неудобно, разве что иногда обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство Барри начинало капризничать. Он один раз запачкал руки, когда взял сырое мясо, после чего почти десять минут провел в ванной у раковины. Он даже протер их спиртом, чтобы убедиться, что микробов больше не осталось. Циско в это время следил за курицей, чтобы та не сгорела. К счастью, Барри он ничего насчет этого не сказал.  
  
Барри ходил по дому Циско в домашних тапочках, которые недавно принес ему Лен. Они были технически сбалансированными и имели какие-то технологические штуки снаружи. Барри считал их потрясающими.  
  
— Знаешь, мои полы вроде бы чистые, — заметил Циско, увидев, что Барри переобулся в тапочки.  
  
Барри застыл, с трудом подбирая слова.  
  
— Я знаю. Просто они мне нравятся. — Это не было ложью, но он не мог сказать Циско, что сомневается в чистоте его полов. Барри не было в доме, когда тут последний раз убирались, так что оставалось поверить Циско на слово. В коврах скрываются микробы, грязь и пыль… _ведь ковры очень трудно чистить._  
  
Все же им удалось весело провести время, а Лен звонил и писал Барри ежедневно. Барри регулярно отчитывался, рассказывая, что нового произошло в его отсутствие, и в целом все было хорошо. По крайней мере, четыре дня точно.  
  
На пятый день без Лена Барри позвонил Оливер и попросил помощи. Команда Зеленой Стрелы пыталась остановить новую криминальную семью, которая вот-вот собиралась занять Старлинг Сити, так что у Барри были причины прийти на помощь. Он знал, на что способна мафия, спасибо работе криминалиста.  
  
Кейтлин какое-то время поработала в лаборатории, но у нее были дела дома, где она затеяла ремонт, так что Циско и Барри остались вдвоем. Хотя, если честно, они вместе успешно справились, ведь Барри не грозило покалечиться в бою с очередным мета.  
  
Он провел ночь, гоняясь за бандитами и позволяя Стреле не дать им вернуться обратно в Старлинг Сити, и каждый из преступников, кто отказывался покидать город, оказывался в тюрьме быстрее, чем мог моргнуть, чем Барри непомерно гордился.  
  
За одну ночь они успешно остановили приток преступников в Старлинг Сити, что было очень хорошо, потому что Барри был уверен, всяких жуликов на долю города уже хватит. Он знал, что Стреле хватает своих проблем, хотя иногда его так и подмывало сказать: _«по крайней мере, в тебя вчера никакой мета кислотой не плевался»._  
  
Стоит ли говорить, как он устал, когда закончил расправляться с системой жизнеобеспечения у этих мафиози. Было столько оружия и нецензурно ругающихся преступников… И от всех них пахло дешевой выпивкой. Хотя вонь не помешала Барри отчасти позавидовать одному из этих парней. Иногда ему чертовски хотелось опьянеть больше, чем на несколько секунд.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, Быстрые ножки, — поприветствовала Фелистити, когда появившийся вспышкой Барри взметнул ее бумаги в воздух, и она тут же кинулась их собирать.  
  
— Спасибо, Фелисити. Оливер еще не вернулся?  
  
Она подняла с пола несколько листов и кивнула в сторону комнаты для тренировок.  
  
— Циско попросил его показать несколько приемов самообороны. Что-то, чтобы убедиться, что у тебя достаточно подвижности. — Фелисити замолкла, но ее лицо выражало явную заинтересованность.  
  
Барри застонал. Оливер всегда надирал ему задницу, когда они тренировались вместе. Хоть Оливер и не был таким быстрым, боролись они без суперсил, и у Барри шансов не было. Так что у Циско будет болеть все тело.  
  
Он пробормотал «спасибо» гениальной блондинке и пошел в комнату, натянув маску обратно на лицо — прохладный воздух сразу же коснулся его покрасневших щек.  
  
Когда Барри вошел в зал для тренировок, его взору предстало весьма забавное зрелище: скулящий Циско, и Оливер, скрутивший ему ногу.  
  
— Блин, мужик, я думал, что ты полегче со мной будешь, — простонал Циско, кое-как поднимаясь с мата.  
  
Оливер ухмыльнулся, забавляясь.  
  
— Я и делал все полегче.  
  
Циско красноречиво уставился на Оливера, но тот только поднял брови. Очевидно, взгляд Циско не так уж успешно работал, в отличие от хищного прищура Стрелы.  
  
Барри фыркнул, видя, как Циско пытается возмущенно пучить глаза. Глупо было смеяться, с Зеленой Стрелой никто не может сравниться. Но это не значит, что Барри не может наслаждаться тем, как Циско пытается прыгнуть выше головы Оливера Куина.  
  
— Не начинай, Барри. Твоя задница тоже получит как следует, — припечатал Циско, явно поддразнивая.  
  
Барри не смог не улыбнуться.  
  
— Да, но несколько раз я его все-таки сделал.  
  
Оливер зыркнул в его сторону, и Барри дрогнул.  
  
— Раз или два, — обреченно признал он. Оливер удовлетворенно хмыкнул, а Циско засмеялся, за что Оливер пнул его по ноге.  
  
— Дай, пожалуйста, полотенце, Барри, — попросил Оливер, снимая с запястий напульсники.  
  
Взгляд Барри наткнулся на влажное полотенце, висящее на спинке стула. Он осторожно оглядел все пятна на ткани. _Он знал, что это. Он видел. Потное полотенце…_  
  
По спине Барри пробежала дрожь. Тело вдруг начало чесаться, от плеч до кончиков пальцев, но это было всего лишь незначительное раздражение. Все было хорошо, относительно. _Он потом ведь сможет вымыть руки._  
  
Шагнув в сторону стула, Барри услышал голос Циско.  
  
— Оливер! Ты не можешь просить Барри о чем-то таком.  
  
Он замер с протянутой рукой. Странно, но голоса Оливера и Циско звучали как эхо, заглушая любые другие звуки и шум.  
  
— О чем ты? — спросил Оливер, морщась от звука собственного голоса.  
  
— Я о том, что Барри не трогает грязные вещи, ты разве не знал?  
  
— Он _«не трогает грязные вещи»_? — непонимающе переспросил Оливер.  
  
— Да, у него есть _эта штука_ , — неуклюже попытался объяснить Циско, но Барри даже смотреть на них не мог, стоял в стороне, даже не шелохнувшись.  
  
 _У него есть эта штука._  
  
— О чем он говорит, Барри? — мягко спросил у него Оливер.  
  
Барри моргнул, а несущиеся как гонки в тысячу миль мысли в его голове слегка замедлились. Он убрал руку и выпрямился. Сглотнув, Барри поднял голову и посмотрел на Оливера.  
  
— Ничего серьезного, — твердо ответил он. Оливер сощурился, явно не веря его словам.  
  
— Это _не ничего_. Это _кое-что_ , — настаивал Циско, будто не замечая, как напрягся Барри.  
  
Наверное, это была просто невинная подколка, но Барри это едва не снесло с ног.  
  
— Это не твоя проблема. Циско, а моя, — холодно сказал он.  
  
— Да ну нахер, Барри, это просто грязь! — проговорил Циско, беспокойно ерзая на месте.  
  
— Я в курсе! — огрызнулся Барри. Он знал. Знал и понимал разницу. Он пытался остановиться. Принять это, но… — _Ничего не сработало…_  
  
Казалось, что Оливер наблюдает за каждым движением Барри и анализирует его.  
  
Барри посмотрел на Циско, а потом даже смог взглянуть на Оливера. Он не хотел дать своему другу возможность озвучить вслух его проблему.  
  
— С меня хватит, — Барри нелепо всплеснул руками. — _Хватит_.  
  
На мгновение прикрыв глаза, Барри оказался в их с Леном квартире, _дома_. Его костюм ощущался липким, лепился к его телу, будто пытался поглотить Барри целиком, словно каждое пятнышко грязи тянуло его к земле.   
  
_И Лена здесь не было._  
  
Горло свело от рвущихся наружу рыданий. Барри содрал с себя костюм как можно быстрее, едва не разрывая пальцами сверхпрочный материал, и швырнул его на диван.  
  
Он сразу понял, что сделал — бросил грязный потный костюм на чистый диван. Поэтому Барри сгреб его в кучу и кинулся в ванную, запихивая костюм в корзину для грязного белья с мучительным болезненным всхлипом.  
  
— _Глупый, глупый, глупый…_ — бормотал Барри, обхватывая обнаженные плечи трясущимися руками. От прохладного воздуха в комнате его кожа покрылась противными мелкими мурашками.  
  
Он не мог расслабиться, тело трясло, а в голове стучала мысль про душ. Без этого он не сможет успокоиться. Казалось, что пока Барри шел в ванную, слова Циско и Оливера неотступно преследовали его. Он все тер и тер свое тело, извел столько мыла, что точно придется покупать еще перед приездом Лена.  
  
Почувствовав себя достаточно чистым, раскрасневшийся Барри выбрался из душа. Ему стало чуть лучше, но звонящий телефон он все равно проигнорировал. Он был слишком раздражен, чтоб сейчас разговаривать.  
  
Их спальня была холодной, почти промерзшей. Теплота, ассоциирующаяся с Леном, исчезла, потому что Лена здесь не было. Лен был за много миль от дома, а Барри… был _один._  
  
Писк телефона уже пересек все мысленные пределы — Барри раздраженно дошлепал до мобильного и открыл последнее сообщение.  
  
 _Циско: Чувак, что я такого сказал?_  
  
— «Что я сказал?», — потрясенно повторил Барри. Почему Циско не понимает? Почему?!  
  
Волна гнева поднялась снова, и Барри написал:  
  
 _Все, Циско, не звони мне. Я сам тебя наберу. Позже._  
  
Забив на остальные сообщения, Барри свернулся на диване в голубой пижаме Лена, которую пришлось прижимать к себе, потому что она так и норовила соскользнуть.  
  
В пижаме Лена Барри стало чуть теплее, он даже почувствовал себя чуть менее одиноким, но все это не отменяло событий сегодняшнего дня. Это не меняло того, что сказал Циско, и того, что подумал про все это Оливер. И оно не вернуло Лена обратно к нему.  
  
Барри был один.  
  
Он взял телефон и напечатал новое сообщение.  
  
 _Может, ты ошибся. Я псих._  
  
Глазам было мокро, когда Барри нажимал на кнопку отправки. Он отшвырнул мобильный и забрался под одеяло, плача не только от чувства облегчения, но и от стыда, потому что он ничего не мог с собой поделать… но Барри постарался отвлечься и сосредоточится на том, что он чист.  
  
— Я и правда псих.


End file.
